nergensbeterdanthuisfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Dieter Van Aert
|Seizoenen = 20 • 21 • 22 • 23 • 24 • 25 |Afbeelding = Dieter_Portret_2019.jpg |Eerste = Aflevering 3607 - 16 september 2014 |Beroep = Politie-inspecteur |Partner = Nancy De Grote |Kinderen = Geen |Ouders = Geen }} |familieliefdesleven = Dieter leert de Malinese Charité Doumbia kennen via zijn werk en zet zijn zinnen op haar. Hij vraagt haar enkele keren mee op date, hoewel dat niet volledig naar de zin van Charité is. Uiteindelijk probeert hij haar te kussen. Charité voelt zich in het nauw gedreven en verbreekt alle contact met Dieter. Bij een oproep voor een uit de hand gelopen caféruzie leert Dieter Nancy De Grote kennen. De twee lijken goed overeen te komen, maar Nancy komt juist uit een zware relatiebreuk en doet de dingen graag langzaamaan. Ze stelt voor om friends with benefits te worden. Toch geven beide toe aan hun gevoelens na verloop van tijd. Dieter vraagt Nancy ten huwelijk, maar wordt afgewezen. Bij een tweede huwelijksaanzoek stemt Nancy echter toe en de twee huwen met elkaar in november 2017. |studiesberoepsleven = Dieter is inspecteur bij de lokale politie. Hij wordt de vaste partner van Tim Cremers, nadat diens partner is gearresteerd voor zedenfeiten. Dieter en Tim kunnen het goed met elkaar vinden en vormen een goed duo. De carrière van Dieter neemt een grote wending bij de arrestatie van Lander Mertens. Tijdens een gijzeling door Lander schiet Dieter uit verdediging op hem, maar raakt hij per ongeluk de 9-jarige Sandrine De Decker. Dieter wil nooit meer een wapen aanraken en neemt ontslag als inspecteur. |verhaallijnen = |-|Seizoen 20-21= thumb|220pxthumb|220pxthumb|220pxthumb|220pxthumb|220px Na de detinering van Danny Stevens wordt Dieter aangesteld als de nieuwe collega-inspecteur van Tim Cremers. Danny werd gearresteerd nadat hij zijn machtspositie misbruikte om Emma Van Damme te lokken en ontvoeren. Een jaar later ontsnapt Danny echter bij het transport van de rechtbank, tijdens zijn proces. Dieter en Tim zetten er alles op om Emma te beschermen. Bij de voetbalmatch van Emma valt Tim een verdacht figuur in de struiken op. Hij benadert de persoon met zijn dienstwapen, maar het blijkt om Dieter te gaan. Ook hij wilde Emma bewaken. Dieter tikt Tim echter op de vingers, aangezien hij zijn dienstwapen mee naar huis heeft genomen. Danny duikt opnieuw op en gijzelt Emma samen met de zwangere vriendin van Tim; Sam De Witte. De politie circuleert het gebouw en moet bang afwachten. Dieter probeert te verijdelen dat Tim domme dingen doet en boeit hem vast aan de politiecombi. Dit wordt hem niet in dank afgenomen. Zowel Sam als Emma komen ongedeerd uit het drama en Danny hangt zich enkele dagen later op in zijn cel. Charité Doumbia wordt door haar huisbaas bedreigd. Dieter laat zijn oog vallen op haar wanneer zij met de bedreigingen naar de politie stapt. Dieter verzamelt zijn moed bij elkaar om Charité te vragen of ze wilt afspreken. Ze gaan op lunchdate in café Frens. Charité stelt voor dat hij haar danspartner wordt, waarop die toestemt. Het gaat er echter ongemakkelijk aan toe. Dieter is zeer nerveus in het bijzijn van Charité en dat brengt haar dan weer in verlegenheid. Daarbij is hij niet een al te goede danser. Dieter daarentegen was zeer tevreden over hun 'date' en wil graag opnieuw afspreken. Charité is op zoek naar een woning. Dieter heeft een tante die een kamer te huur heeft en stelt voor dat ze eens gaan kijken. Na de bezichtiging probeert Dieter echter Charité te kussen. Zij schrikt en loopt weg. Dieter probeert zich later nog te verontschuldigen, maar Charité is te kwaad op hem om te willen praten. Nancy De Grote vliegt tijdens een avondje stappen een andere vrouw in de haren. De politie wordt erbij gehaald en zo leren Dieter en Nancy elkaar kennen. Het klikt onmiddellijk, maar beide houden de boot af uit onzekerheid. Wanneer de twee dan toch op date gaan amuseren ze zich kostelijk. Nancy heeft echter het gevoel dat ze te snel gaan en vraagt aan Dieter om vrienden te kunnen blijven. Alleszins, vrienden met de benefits inbegrepen, door Nancy 'benefietvrienden' genoemd. |-|22= |-|23= |-|24= thumb|220pxthumb|220pxthumb|220pxthumb|220pxthumb|220pxthumb|220px thumb|220pxthumb|220pxthumb|220px Britney is het slachtoffer geworden van vluchtmisdrijf; een brommer heeft haar aangereden. Dieter en Nancy haasten zich naar het ziekenhuis. Gelukkig is ze er vanaf gekomen met een gebroken been. Dieter begint het vluchtmisdrijf te onderzoeken en ontdekt dat er op de tablet van Britney beelden staan van de aanrijder. Nancy toont de beelden aan Marianne en die herkent de fluogele helm die ze aan Stan Van Damme gegeven heeft. Ze licht Tom in, die op zijn beurt Stan aanspoort om zijn verontschuldigingen op te gaan biechten. Nancy is in alle staten als Stan het vluchtmisdrijf komt opbiechten en wil dat Dieter hem onmiddellijk in vervolging stelt. Uiteindelijk wordt Stan voor drie maanden in een instelling geplaatst, al had Nancy hem liever langer gestraft gezien. Eddy krijgt ook weet van wie Britney heeft aangereden en wil meteen zijn dochter wreken. Dieter botst op hem in de Frens en kan hem tegenhouden. Na een avondje op café lijken de twee vrij goed overeen te komen, tot Nancy's verbazing. Ondertussen is Britney flink aan het puberen. Ze moet niet meer weten van Dieters humor en heeft een grote mond tegen Nancy. Nadat Nancy ontdekt dat Britney de trouwring van Rosa gestolen heeft komt het tot een hevige aanvaring waarbij Nancy haar dochter in het gezicht slaat. Britney zoekt steun bij Eddy en plaatst een bericht op Facebook dat ze mishandelt wordt. Ze loopt zelfs van huis weg. De gemoederen hitten opnieuw op tussen Eddy en Nancy, maar uiteindelijk komen beide tot een consensus over hun dochter, mede dankzij Dieters raad aan Nancy. Dieter vertelt aan Nancy dat als zij jonger was hij nog kinderen zou willen. Nancy trekt het zich zwaar aan dat ze dit Dieter niet kan geven. Dieter verzekert haar echter dat dit geen enkel probleem vormt voor hun relatie. Hij wist immers alvorens ze iets begonnen dat Nancy te oud was om nog kinderen te kunnen krijgen. Dieter is samen met Tim met enkele ernstige zaken geconfronteerd. Zo werd Frank gecarjackt en werd hij neergeslagen bij een inbraak. Hij beweert dat iemand het op hem heeft gemunt en heeft de handschoenen van de dader onthouden. Ze kennen namelijk een bijzonder motief. Later brengt Frank de bewuste handschoenen naar Tim. Hij heeft ze afgepakt van Emil, het zoontje van taxichauffeur Lander Mertens. Tim is niet overtuigd van Franks theorie en wil hem niet geloven. Maar bij nader onderzoek wordt het toch waarschijnlijk dat Lander iets te maken zou hebben met de carjacking. Dieter en Tim gaan Lander ondervragen op zijn werk, maar die ontkent het bezit van de handschoenen. Lander moet echter een DNA-staal afstaan en zet het daarna op de vlucht. Hij tracht zijn zoontje ta halen bij Olivia. Tim vraagt Olivia om tijd te rekken, nadat hij al van Femke had vernomen dat Lander is vertrokken. Bij hun aankomst loopt het mis en Lander gijzelt Olivia met een wapen. De situatie escaleert en Emil rent samen met de kleine Sandrine de kamer binnen. Dieter probeert langzaamaan Emil naar zich toe te trekken, maar dan dreigt Lander te schieten. Dieter lost uit verdediging een schot, maar raakt Sandrine, die een ernstige hoofdwonde oploopt. Lander vlucht weg, maar wordt al snel gespot door Frank, die de politie op de hoogte brengt. Sandrine wordt in een kunstmatige coma geplaatst. Dieter verkeert in shocktoestand na het schot en voelt zich erg schuldig over wat hij gedaan heeft. Hij zondert zich van iedereen af en wil geen hulp aanvaarden. Ook Nancy kan niet tot hem doordringen. Dieter trekt naar het ziekenhuis om zijn verontschuldigingen aan te beiden aan Ann, de moeder van Sandrine, maar dat valt niet in goed aarde. Comité P komt langs bij Dieter om hem te ondervragen. Wat blijkt is dat Lander ook nog eens een nepwapen gebruikte. Dieter vertelt aan Tim dat hij nooit nog een pistool wil aanraken en zijn politiecarrière stopzet. |trivia = *Dieter is geboren op 8 maart. Dat wordt duidelijk in: **Aflevering 4379, gedurende het 23ste seizoen; **Aflevering 4582, gedurende het 24ste seizoen. *Het personage Dieter verschijnt samen met Tim Cremers in de derde film van : "Kampioenen Forever". Het zijn de enige personages om te verschijnen in een televisiereeks die niet rechtstreeks met Thuis verbonden is. |generiek = link=Generiek 9 Generiek9_DieterBritneyNancy.png link=Generiek 9 }} |fotoshoot = |fotos = |-|Seizoen 20-21= |-|22= |-|23= |-|24= |leesmeer = *Voor meer informatie over het liefdesleven van Dieter, zie: **Liefdesrelaties van Dieter Van Aert **Dieter Van Aert en Nancy De Grote *Familie Van Aert }} Categorie:Personages Categorie:Huidige Hoofdpersonages